disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scrooge MacDuck
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shere Khan page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 14:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC) I am very well sorry for putting up Non-Disney villains on the wiki. I was only trying to add in characters from the spin-off page to the original WMG, but I was not aware of the wiki's rule for Disney characters only. I apologize for my mistake and I will not be doing it again. Nonetheless, if you don't understand what I'm talking about, you should at least take the time to read the page to understand why I originally chose to put the characters on the wiki in the first place: (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WMG/OtherFriendsOnTheOtherSide) Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:50, July 31, 2015 (UTC) You are fully forgiven, and i see very well where you mistake came from. That's nothing. Let's continue to contribute as if nothing had happened, and that's that ! Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 15:57, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Understood sir. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:59, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Sir ? Did I talk in a very formal way, without intending to ? You see, I'm french, so my choice of words may sometimes seem strange… Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 16:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Yeah pretty much. Let's just skip the whole matter and get back to doing what we do best, shall we? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Scrooge, what can we put for Abis Mal, Mortimer Mouse, Sid Phillips, and Scourge of the Desert's pages? They've been empty for quite a while, and I want them to get involved in the war somehow sometime soon. Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:11, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Scrooge, I just wanted to ask you if have any ideas for revamps on the articles in the Pending category. I just added the Queen of Hearts from "Alice in Wonderland" in the category, though there's plenty more characters besides her on the category. Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:09, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for reminding me of them, I'm trying to fulfill a few of them today ! Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 09:16, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Scrooge, this is Chernobog1595. I was wondering what would be your ideas for Mortimer Mouse, Yzma, the Queen of Hearts, Scroop, Madame Mim, Mozenrath, and Scourge of the Desert in the wiki's storyline? Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:05, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Finally, I've noticed a lot of non-Disney related pages on the Disney War Wiki. It is basically your wiki now and I don't have as much time to edit it as I'd like, so I won't stop you if you'd like to expand it in that direction. However, I'd PREFER if it just stuck with Disney stuff. Would you mind if I either deleted the non-Disney stuff or condensed it to fewer pages or something? Just a friendly request. If you'd really rather have lots of non-Disney stuff on here too, I'll leave you to it. In any case, thanks for giving this project the attention I haven't been able to and I hope I haven't offended you (really sorry if I have!). Web wonder (talk) 23:13, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Actually, I believe that would be Miru96 and myself's handiwork. We're only attempting to provide pages based on the Other Friends/High Council sub-WMG, after all. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:26, May 7, 2018 (UTC)